Broken
by TLIOM
Summary: " Aimer, c'est donner à quelqu'un le pouvoir de vous détruire." NejiSasu. NaruSasu. Yaoï, Romance, Drama. One shot


Auteur : TheLifeIsOnlyMystery (TLIOM)

Genre : Yaoï, Romance, Drama.

Disclaimer : Les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Cette fiction est inspirée de faits réels.

Couple : NejiSasu, NaruSasu.

Note de l'auteur : Il s'agit d'un One-shot, assez long, basé sur une histoire vraie. Bien sûr, certains éléments sont inventés de toutes pièces. Elle sera du point du vue de Sasuke.

 **Broken.**

 _ **« Aimer c'est souffrir. Pour éviter de souffrir, on ne doit pas aimer, mais alors on souffre de ne pas aimer. Woody Allen. »**_

 **...**

Ça n'avait pas toujours été ainsi. Non. Les rires n'avaient pas toujours été sans joie. Les regards n'avaient pas toujours été fuyants. Les mots n'avaient pas toujours été cassants. Les cris n'avaient pas toujours empli _notre_ quotidien. Non. Nous nous étions aimés. Trop fort, peut-être. Plus que de raison, sans doute.

Je l'avais rencontré à une fête. _Neji_. J'avais à peine quinze ans. Il en avait vingt et un. C'était la fête de la musique, je me rappelle. J'y avais été traîné de force par un ami. Suigetsu. Je me rappelle de ses mots ce soir-là.

« On va bien se marrer, tu verras, Sas'ke, arrête de faire ta tête de cochon ! » il avait dit dans un sourire, dévoilant ses dents de requin parfaitement blanches. Il se prenait pour ce poisson « mangeur d'hommes », avec ce dentier qu'il avait dégoté dans un supermarché du coin. Suigetsu avait définitivement un humour bizarre. Non, tout compte fait, il n'y avait pas que son humour de bizarre. Mais c'était un bon ami, le meilleur certainement, que je m'étais fait dans ce foyer sordide.

Ma mère m'y avait envoyé après le décès de mon père, il y a un an. C'était un flic. Et une balle aura eu raison de lui. Sa mort aura fait de ma mère une hystérique. Elle avait pété les plombs et donc, de ce fait, elle fut incapable de s'occuper de moi.

J'avais aussi un frère. Itachi. Il avait quitté la maison un an avant la mort de notre père, à la majorité en fait. Pour faire des études de droit, bien que notre père voyait en lui le potentiel pour entrer dans les forces de l'ordre. Mais Itachi, lui, en prenant de l'âge, avait appris à lui tenir tête. Itachi, lui, il voulait devenir juge d'instruction. Alors, à dix-huit ans, il avait déménagé, presque sans dire un mot. Il faut dire que notre père lui mettait la pression pour qu'il fasse carrière dans la même branche que lui. Il avait pris ses affaires et avait à peine dit à ma mère où il allait. Moi, comme d'habitude, j'eus droit à une petite tape sur le front, qui voulait tout et rien dire à la fois et un petit sourire crispé.

« Je viendrais te voir, petit frère. » il avait dit. Mais il ne revint jamais.

Il ne fut pas aux obsèques de notre père, ni au cimetière quand on a enterré le cercueil. Ni au chevet de notre mère quand elle était incapable de se lever pour se nourrir ou se doucher. Ni quand les services sociaux sont venus me chercher. Ni quand notre mère fut emmener dans un centre psychiatrique pour dépressifs et autres névrosés... Itachi semblait avoir tiré un trait sur nous, sur _moi_. Et je l'avais mal vécu.

Depuis que j'avais atterri dans ce foyer, ma mère prenait quand même régulièrement de mes nouvelles. Mais je parlais peu ; de toute façon, elle me répétait souvent les mêmes choses, comme si elle avait perdu la tête, comme si elle ne se rappelait plus de rien. Les médocs que les médecins lui faisaient avaler, sans doute. Et c'était à chaque fois la même chanson.

J'étais donc tombé sur Suigetsu, ce type atypique, du même âge que moi, que je trouvais étrange, et qui pourtant est devenu mon meilleur ami. Et c'est « grâce » à lui que je suis tombé sur Neji, à cette fête donc. Suigetsu le connaissait « comme ça ». « Un pote de mon cousin Kisame » il avait dit.

Cette soirée était tranquille, finalement. On avait obtenu l'accord des éducateurs pour y aller.

La musique mettait dans l'ambiance, et Suigetsu avait réussi à se procurer de quoi boire. De la bière, entre autres, et des alcools un peu plus forts qu'il avait fourrés dans son sac à dos _Eastpak_ , recouvert de pin's. Je n'avais jamais bu de ma vie, mais j'avais fait comme si j'étais un pro en la matière.

On traînait dans les rues animées, et je me souviens d'un cri dans la foule. C'était Kisame et sa bande de potes. Dans le lot, _Neji,_ que je rencontrai pour la première fois. Et j'ai dû paraître complètement ridicule. J'avais bu, un peu trop pour mon propre bien, et je rigolais comme un idiot aux bêtises de Suigetsu. Et Neji, il me souriait, presque attendri, en portant à sa bouche le goulot de sa canette de bière. Ce simple geste m'avait donné une bouffée de chaleur. Il avait fait ça gracieusement, avec une classe indéfinissable. Ce gars était carrément sexy. Il avait des cheveux longs et je trouvais que ça lui donnait un air angélique. Ses yeux étaient presque blancs, des lentilles sans doute. Il était beau, tout simplement. Mais pas moyen qu'un gars avec autant de prestance que Neji puisse s'intéresser à un type aussi insignifiant que moi. J'étais petit, comparé à lui, maigrichon, ma peau était aussi blanche qu'un cadavre, j'avais des cheveux noirs ébouriffés, des épis dressés à l'arrière de mon crâne, sans parler de mes yeux aussi noirs que ma tignasse, vides et sans grand intérêt. Non. Jamais le beau Neji ne serait attiré par quelqu'un d'aussi terne que moi.

Finalement, nous étions restés avec Kisame, Neji et le reste du groupe durant le reste de la soirée. Et je ne sais plus trop comment, Neji et moi, on s'était rapprochés. Nous nous sommes tenu à l'écart du groupe, à l'écart de la musique aussi. Nous étions assis sur un banc au milieu d'un parc.

« Ta soirée se passe bien ? » il m'avait demandé. Je lui avais répondu une futilité sans grande importance. Ses yeux et sa bouche m'avaient hypnotisé. Et je ne voyais plus que ça. Finalement, peut-être que je l'intriguais ?

On a parlé de tout et surtout de rien pendant un long moment. J'entendais le rire de Suigetsu au loin mais le regard de Neji sur moi focalisa toute mon attention. Nous nous sommes regardés, les yeux dans les yeux pendant... je ne sais combien de temps. Puis il s'est approché et il a posé ses lèvres sur les miennes. C'était chaste. C'était doux. Il m'avait regardé, pour savoir s'il pouvait continuer. Et c'était finalement moi qui me jetais sur lui, comme un mort de faim. La première fois de ma vie que j'embrassais quelqu'un, pour de vrai. Quand j'étais gosse, seul Itachi avait ce geste d'affection. Il faisait ça quand il y avait de l'orage. J'avais peur de l'orage. Je me rappelle que je venais tout le temps dans sa chambre, en pleurant souvent. Alors il me prenait contre lui et il m'embrassait du bout des lèvres en me berçant. Puis avec l'âge, ça a changé, tout comme le reste. Fini les baisers rassurants, les câlins fraternels, les moments de tendresse entre frères...

Neji avait passé ses bras autour de ma taille et il arrivait largement à en faire le tour. On s'embrassait à pleine bouche, se foutant royalement des passants qui nous dévisageaient, sans doute. L'alcool m'aidait à être à l'aise. Sobre, je ne lui aurai jamais adressé la parole. Neji avait quémandé l'accès du bout de sa langue, j'obtempérai, sentant que mon cerveau s'embrumait un peu plus.

Il embrassait sacrément bien, ce Neji, en plus de tout le reste. Je sentais ses mains qui relevait mon tee-shirt pour venir caresser ma peau. Une douce chaleur s'insinuait à l'intérieur de mon ventre. Neji me faisait clairement de l'effet, et je ne comptais plus le nombre de gémissements qui traversaient mes lèvres.

Je rompis le contact, manquant d'air. J'avais les joues en feu et pas que. J'en avais presque honte. Je sentais mon sexe douloureux à l'intérieur de mon jean.

« On peut aller chez moi, si ça te tente ? » il avait dit. J'avais refusé, parce que je devais rentrer au foyer. Il avait un peu insisté, me promettant de me ramener au lever du jour. J'avais cédé.

Il m'emmena dans son luxueux appartement. J'étais monté dans sa voiture, une BMW flambant neuf et je me disais déjà que Neji sentait clairement le fric. Il me proposa un verre que je refusais. Je me sentais mal d'avoir déjà ingurgité autant d'alcool. Un verre de plus aurait pu me faire dégobiller sans problème.

Je me sentais ridicule dans mes vêtements trop grands. Et gêné d'avoir embrassé Neji. Je ne savais pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire. J'essayais de me rappeler des étreintes que me faisait Itachi alors, imitant maladroitement ce que faisait mon frère, j'enlaçais Neji qui sirotait un verre de whisky. En me sentant contre lui, il l'avala cul sec et répondit à mon étreinte. Il m'embrassa à nouveau et je pus sentir sa langue au goût d'alcool qu'il roula contre la mienne. Il me poussa sur son grand canapé d'angle et défit la fermeture éclair de mon sweet à capuche noir. Il le jeta un peu plus loin dans la pièce et repoussa mon tee-shirt vers le haut pour m'embrasser sous mon nombril. J'étais sensible, ici. Je ne pus me retenir de me cambrer en poussant un râle de plaisir.

Ce soir-là, j'offrais ma première fois. Et à Neji en plus. J'étais le plus heureux du monde dans ses bras. Il avait été doux et tendre, prévenant même, alors qu'il se glissait à l'intérieur de moi. C'était douloureux au début mais avec les caresses de Neji sur mon sexe, j'avais réussi à me détendre et profiter de ce moment. Moi, inexpérimenté, je n'avais pas tardé à éjaculer sur les draps. Neji, lui, savait s'y prendre. Je le sentais derrière moi, ses mains crispées sur mes hanches, ondulant le bassin pour me pénétrer plus fort, plus loin. Ça avait été magique.

C'est comme ça que notre histoire commença. Au début, c'était beau, c'était rose. Neji était le petit ami parfait. J'avais plaqué mes études et j'avais fugué du foyer pour vivre mon amour avec lui. Je voulais être constamment avec lui. On allait au restaurant souvent, au cinéma, on partageait tout. Pendant des mois, c'était ça. Une vie parfaite avec un gars parfait. J'étais sûrement le plus heureux du monde.

Au début, c'était beau, c'était rose, ouais... Au fil du temps, je devins jaloux, possessif et parano. Je ne supportais plus l'absence de Neji, lorsqu'il partait travailler. Le soir, quand il rentrait, j'attendais qu'il parte se doucher pour fouiller son portable. Ça en devenait maladif. Je traduisais ça par une peur phobique de le perdre.

Au bout d'un an, les choses changèrent. Neji ne semblait plus être ce gars si parfait. Il passait souvent son temps libre à s'adonner à sa passion, les arts martiaux, me délaissant totalement. Moi, je devenais la boniche. Celui qui faisait le ménage et la cuisine quoi.

Les baisers tendres devinrent furtifs. Les étreintes se faisaient rares et les moments de sexe n'étaient plus aussi intenses qu'ils avaient été. Ça ne durait plus que quelques minutes. Avant, Neji prenait le temps de me caresser, avec sa main ou sa bouche, et quand il me faisait l'amour, ça pouvait parfois durer une heure. Maintenant, ces moments étaient devenus inexistants. Pire, il me repoussait parfois quand j'avais envie de lui. Ça me rendait malade, j'en pleurais souvent.

Deux ans. Ça faisait maintenant deux ans qu'on était ensemble et notre relation s'était dégradée. Les disputes étaient récurrentes, on se braillait dessus pour un oui, pour un non, souvent pour des broutilles. Et ce soir-là, elle fut vraiment violente. Suigetsu avait appris que Neji m'avait trompé. Durant plusieurs semaines. Avec un type de son club d'arts martiaux. J'avais bien vu que Suigetsu me cachait un truc et je l'avais questionné, bassiné longtemps avant qu'il crache le morceau.

Notre dispute se basait donc là-dessus, ce soir-là. J'étais en pleurs, fou de rage. Je frappais le torse de Neji avec mes poings, l'insultant de tous les noms. Par miracle, il avait réussi à me calmer, en m'embrassant comme au début. Il s'excusait entre chaque baiser, me promettant qu'il ne recommencera plus, que c'était une erreur, qu'il n'aimait que moi... Puis il m'avait fait l'amour, comme au début, là aussi... Mon coeur avait chaviré. J'avais laissé une seconde chance à notre couple. Mais Neji ne fut plus jamais le même...

Il devint colérique. Et pour la première fois violent. Après une énième dispute au sujet du temps qu'il passait au club, il leva la main sur moi. Le premier coup que je reçus de ma vie. Et par la main de l'homme que j'aimais.

Il en prit l'habitude, à chaque fois qu'on s'engueulait. Des coups de pied, des coups de poing... Mais par amour et surtout par peur de la solitude, je restais. J'étais amoureux malgré tout... Du moins, c'est ce que je croyais.

Dix-huit ans. J'étais enfin majeur. Et accessoirement, ça faisait maintenant tout juste trois ans que j'étais avec Neji. Et je pus aller travailler. Je trouvais une place dans une pizzeria, pas très loin de chez Neji. J'y bossais midi et soir. Mes patrons étaient sympas. J'étais surtout en salle mais parfois, on me donnait l'opportunité de faire une pizza. J'y prenais du plaisir finalement, même si ce n'était qu'un petit job d'étudiant.

18h. L'heure à laquelle j'attaquais. J'étais un peu en avance au boulot, même largement. Sur la terrasse, les clients étaient attablés, bières et autres sodas sur la table. Je me roulais une cigarette, tout en saluant Temari, ma patronne. Ce soir, je bossais avec elle. Shikamaru était resté chez eux. Ils avaient deux enfants alors souvent, ils alternaient la garde. Elle me souffla que j'avais le temps de fumer et je ne me fis pas prier pour m'asseoir sur le blanc près de l'entrée. Je tirais sur mon cône quand un des clients que j'avais vaguement aperçu passa devant moi en me souriant. Il entra dans le restaurant et demanda à Temari une deuxième tournée.

« Sasuke t'apportera ça, hein, Sasuke ? » elle avait dit. J'hochais simplement la tête et le client ressortit. Il fouilla dans ses poches un moment puis soupira.

« Est-ce que... je pourrais te voler un peu de tabac, s'il te plait ? »

Je relevai la tête vers l'homme en face de moi. Il était blond et il avait des yeux bleus époustouflants. Ça ressemblait... à une mer turquoise. Il était mal rasé mais ça lui allait plutôt bien.

« O- ouais... » bafouillais-je.

Je lui tendis le paquet ainsi que les feuilles à rouler. Il me remercia dans un sourire. Sa roulée faite, il me rendit mon tabac avant de retourner avec les autres. J'écrasais la mienne dans le cendrier avant de rejoindre Temari, qui préparait sa première commande. J'étais parti mettre un tablier et poser mes affaires dont je n'avais pas l'utilité dans les vestiaires. J'arrivais à côté d'elle pour préparer les divers ingrédients qui manquaient. Elle lorgna sur moi dans un sourire.

« Il s'appelle Naruto. » elle avait dit.

Et je bougonnais que je n'en n'avais rien à faire de comment il s'appelait. Bien que mon regard se posa instinctivement sur lui toute la soirée...

Il était bientôt 22h et Temari finissait de laver le sol. La soirée avait été mouvementée de 19h à 20h. Les commandes à emporter et en salle avaient afflué mais on s'en était bien sorti. Je fumais une clope et Temari sortit les siennes. Elle s'installa à côté de moi, sur le banc.

« C'est un routier, il vient souvent manger ici le midi. »

Je savais qu'elle faisait allusion à Naruto. Elle avait remarqué l'intérêt que je lui portais, visiblement. Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de lorgner sur lui pendant le service et Temari m'avait souvent donné des coups de coude en me disant d'arrêter de rêvasser, qu'il y avait du pain sur la planche.

« Quand est-ce que tu vas te décider à quitter ton mec. Sérieusement, c'est pas sain comme relation. »

J'étais arrivé un jour avec des hématomes sur les bras et elle m'avait interrogé pendant une demi-heure. J'avais été forcé d'avouer qu'avec Neji, plus rien n'allait.

Naruto revint souvent et on avait prit l'habitude de fumer notre clope ensemble, avant le service. J'appris qu'il avait vingt cinq ans. Que son nom était Uzumaki. _Naruto Uzumaki_... Ça sonnait bien. Et plus que tout, qu'il était _célibataire_...

Il m'appelait par un petit surnom. « Enfoiré de Sas'ke. » Et moi, naturellement, je le surnommais « Idiot de Naruto ». J'aimais bien être avec lui, il me faisait rire. Et je le trouvais beau dans son jean large et déchiré. Mais Naruto avait tout du gars hétéro. Les filles dans le restaurant se retournaient sur lui en jetant des regards langoureux.

Un soir, Temari lui avait réclamé son numéro de portable, prétextant que ça serait toujours utile de l'avoir, au cas où elle aurait besoin de ses services pour réparer tel ou tel truc. Parce que Naruto était un super bricoleur. Et je ne sais pour quelles raisons, je l'avais enregistré dans mes contacts.

Neji était venu me chercher à la fin du service. En rentrant, il se mit sur la console de jeux et moi, j'étais sur mon portable, tapant et effaçant désespérément un message que je destinais à Naruto.

 _« Tu aurais pu me dire au revoir, l'autre soir, tu es parti comme un voleur, Idiot de Naruto ! »_

J'avais appuyé sur « envoyer », sans signer. J'espérais qu'il devine que c'était moi. J'observai, rouge de honte, Neji, à fond dans sa partie. Il n'avait rien remarqué... Et je n'en étais absolument attristé, bien au contraire.

Mon portable vibra entre mes doigts. Un message de Naruto. Sa réponse. Excité comme un gamin devant ses cadeaux de Noël, je lus le texto du beau blond à la barbe de trois jours.

 _« Quelle offense, je mérite d'être sévèrement puni pour cet affront, Enfoiré de Sas'ke. :) »_

C'était tout. Le sms m'arracha un sourire. Mon coeur bondit dans ma poitrine. Deuxième vibration.

 _« Bonne nuit, Sasuke... »_

Simplement... Mon sourire se fit plus grand encore. J'ignorais totalement la portée des sentiments qui me prenaient à-bras-le-corps mais ce que je savais, c'est que Naruto faisait naître en moi des choses que j'avais oubliées...

14 Juillet. J'étais parti de chez Neji en colère et en larmes. Une nouvelle dispute... Un soir, il avait déboulé à l'improviste à la pizzeria et je ne me rappelle plus pourquoi, Naruto m'avait enlacé pile au moment où Neji est arrivé. Ça avait été le sujet de la querelle. « C'est qui ce gars ? Tu te fais troncher par lui ?! Salope ! » Et une gifle retentissante... Et ses mains autour de mon cou... J'avais pris le peu d'affaire que j'avais chez Neji et j'étais parti en lui hurlant que cette fois, c'était fini, lui et moi.

Le restaurant était ouvert. Temari ne me posa pas de question quand elle me vit arrivée avec mon gros sac. En chemin, j'avais envoyé un message à Naruto pour savoir s'il voulait regarder le feu d'artifice avec moi. J'attendis la réponse toute la soirée, mais elle ne vint pas. J'étais franchement déçu.

22h30. Je quittais tout juste mon boulot, direction la place en contre-bas du château d'où était tiré le feu. Je m'y rendais malgré tout, voulant profiter du spectacle. J'aimais bien les feux d'artifice. Je trouvais ça joli. Suigetsu m'avait proposé de venir chez lui, comme je n'avais plus d'endroit où aller. J'avais accepté en lui disant que je viendrais après le feu.

En chemin, la sonnerie de mon téléphone m'interpella. Sur l'écran, le nom et la photo grimaçante de Naruto apparurent. J'avais pris cette photo un midi, alors qu'il effectuait sa pause réglementaire.

« Sas'ke ? J'ai pas vu ton texto, j'étais avec des potes... T'es toujours au boulot ? »

Je lui répondis que non, que j'étais déjà arrivé sur la place, près d'une fontaine.

« Bouge pas, j'arrive. »

Il raccrocha. J'étais fou de joie.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un 4x4 au bruit de tracteur attira mon attention. La voiture se gara et Naruto en sortit.

Il me fit un grand sourire avant de se retourner sur son véhicule.

« Pas mal, ce Toy', pas vrai ? »

Il en semblait fier. Il était visiblement rehaussé et équipé pour passer dans des chemins escarpés.

« Je t'emmènerai faire un tour, un jour, si tu veux ? »

J'acquiesçai simplement de la tête.

La voix de l'organisateur de la soirée s'éleva dans le micro.

« Le feu d'artifice va bientôt commencer ! Attention à ceux et celles qui pourraient se trouver trop proches du lieu du tir, les retombées pourraient vous brûler ! »

La musique se fit entendre et peu de temps après, le premier tir fut déclenché.

Le cadre était idyllique. Il faisait bon en ce 14 Juillet et j'étais à mon premier rendez-vous avec Naruto. Sa peau était éclairée par les lumières et un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. Je le trouvais majestueux. Certes, je venais de quitter Neji, mais sa voix mauvaise et les coups qui pleuvaient semblaient déjà être loin derrière moi. Je voulais simplement profiter de l'instant.

Absorbé par les lumières flamboyantes, je sentis à peine le bras de Naruto passer derrière mon dos et sa main se poser sur ma hanche. Il me colla un peu plus à lui et je levai la tête pour le regarder. Il avait un sourire tendre et un regard... qui m'aurait fait littéralement fondre. Il se pencha vers moi et ses lèvres effleurèrent les miennes. C'était électrisant. Des papillons dans mon ventre semblaient danser la salsa. Il pressa un peu plus encore son corps contre le mien tandis que je me laissai aller dans ses bras musclés.

Naruto était grand. Naruto était fort. Naruto était beau, et je redécouvrais là les bienfaits de la douceur de ces gestes.

Ma bouche bougeait au rythme de la sienne et mes bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa nuque, alors que ses mains caressaient le bas de mon dos. C'était voluptueux, j'étais comme sur un nuage dans ses bras. Il était tellement doux... Mon coeur battait à tout rompre alors que je le sentais un peu plus pressant. C'était terriblement excitant. Je redécouvrais le plaisir, le désir de serrer un corps et c'était celui de Naruto. J'en avais rêvé.

« Sasuke...? »

Je me séparai de lui, à regret. Allait-il me dire que c'était une bêtise ou au contraire, qu'il avait envie d'aller plus loin ? J'attendais.

« Tu.. Tu veux venir chez moi ? » souffla-t-il, timidement. « Pas pour... Enfin, tu vois quoi... Juste.. Comme ça, pour dormir ? » s'empressa-t-il de dire.

Le feu d'artifice n'avait plus rien d'intéressant. J'analysais la proposition de Naruto et d'un hochement de tête, j'acceptais. Dans le 4x4 de Naruto, sur le chemin, j'envoyais un message à Suigetsu, lui disant de ne me m'attendre...

Comme il l'avait dit, la nuit se passa sans un geste déplacé de sa part. Naruto était différent de Neji. Il était attentionné. Et il avait ce quelque chose en plus qui faisait toute la différence.

On se fréquentait de plus en plus souvent. On pouvait dire que nous étions ensemble ? Oui, selon Temari qui se réjouissait de voir mon visage rayonnant. Je souriais souvent, j'étais un autre homme depuis que Naruto était entré dans ma vie. Tout coulait de source, avec lui, on ne se prenait pas la tête.

Du moins au début.

Neji m'avait chamboulé et avait brisé quelque chose en moi. La confiance. J'avais énormément de mal à accorder ma confiance, même si Naruto n'était aucunement comparable à Neji. Je me retrouvais à faire les mêmes choses qu'avec lui, au bout de quelques mois seulement. Je fouillais le téléphone de Naruto quand il dormait la nuit. Je m'en voulais mais j'étais incapable de faire autrement.

Quand je voyais des messages trop prononcés à mon goût qu'il envoyait à d'autres que moi, mon sang ne faisait qu'un tour. Il me regardait élever la voix, désemparé alors que je me mettais en colère pour un foutu smiley envoyé à une femme ou un autre homme. Je partais dans des crises de démence que j'avais du mal à contrôler. Dieu que je me haïssais d'être comme ça avec Naruto, qui, lui, me faisait pleinement confiance. Mon comportement fragilisait notre belle petite histoire d'amour.

Peu à peu, Naruto s'éloignait de moi. Je le sentais car ses regards n'étaient plus les mêmes. Il était froid parfois.

« Tu n'as pas à fouiller dans mon téléphone, bon Dieu de merde, Sasuke, je ne te cache absolument rien ! »

Sauf ses ex avec qui il avait gardé contact. « Ce ne sont plus que des amis maintenant ! » me répétait-il alors je piquais des crises de nerfs abominables. La vérité, c'était que je redoutais la tromperie. C'était une humiliation à laquelle je ne voulais pas refaire face. J'y avais eu droit avec Neji, et pour moi, il était hors de question que ça se reproduise.

Lentement, la liste des contacts de Naruto se réduisit. Je parvenais à le faire supprimer le numéro de ses ex. C'était horrible... Sûrement. Mais j'aimais Naruto comme un fou.

Naruto, c'était le coup de foudre. L'espoir, le miracle. Je l'avais mis sur un piédestal. C'était un dieu et je rampais volontairement à ses pieds. C'était une erreur de plus. Je considérais Naruto comme mon sauveur. Plus comme un homme, mon égal. Je m'étais accroché à lui comme on s'accroche à une bouée de sauvetage. Je ne voyais pas la vie sans lui, il représentait tout.

Nous étions ensemble depuis deux ans maintenant. Et notre relation s'était elle aussi fragilisé avec mes nombreuses crises de paranoïa. J'étais buté et Naruto aussi. On avait deux caractères forts et lorsqu'ils entraient en collision, il valait mieux ne pas rester dans le coin. Il gardait son portable constamment avec lui, il avait même mis un code pour ne plus que je fouille. Ça me rendait dingue. Je lui disais qu'il avait visiblement quelque chose à cacher, qu'il avait quelqu'un d'autre dans sa vie, qu'il me prenait pour un con.

Mais jamais Naruto ne leva la main sur moi. Il préférait garder sa colère au fond de lui et se murer dans le silence, pendant que j'élevais la voix tout seul dans son appartement.

J'avais vingt ans et j'agissais comme un gamin, il me le répétait souvent. Incapable de mettre un terme à cette jalousie qui me rongeait et qui n'avait pas lieu d'être.

« Je t'aime. »

J'avais du mal à y croire, parce que Neji m'avait montré les pires facettes de l'être humain. Je me disais souvent « En quoi es-tu différent, toi, Naruto ? Tu n'es qu'un homme, il te suffit de voir une autre paire de fesses pour que tu sautes dessus ! »

C'était faux. Naruto était tout ce qu'il y a de plus fidèle. Docilement, il avait supprimé une partie de sa vie pour moi. N'est-ce pas de l'amour, ça ?

Je n'arrivais pas à me convaincre qu'il pouvait être différent de Neji.

Neji m'aura à jamais brisé.

Et mes erreurs auront eu raison de moi.

C'était un soir. Après les encouragements de Naruto, je m'étais enfin décidé à passer mon permis. J'avais des leçons de code. Mais il a fallu qu'on se dispute. Encore... Ça tournait vraiment au vinaigre. Je voyais que Naruto en avait plus que marre de cette situation que j'avais créée. Je lui reprochais sans cesse d'aller voir ailleurs alors que je n'avais strictement aucune preuve de ce que j'avançais.

« Je comprendrais si tu veux qu'on se sépare... »

C'était la dernière phrase que j'avais prononcée avant de le quitter pour mon cours de code de la route.

Sur le chemin du retour, je me sentais anxieux. Comme si je pressentais que quelque chose de mal allait se produire. Et je ne m'étais pas trompé.

Le Toyota de Naruto avait disparu de sa place de parking habituelle. J'ai monté les marches jusqu'à son appartement quatre à quatre. Mais je suis tombé sur une porte close. Mon sac était devant la porte. Je tambourinais sur celle-ci de toutes mes forces, hurlant à Naruto d'ouvrir la porte. Mais il n'y avait personne. Juste les voisins du dessous qui me disaient de me la fermer. Je pleurais contre la porte.

Je l'avais appelé une vingtaine de fois, envoyé d'innombrables sms mais je n'eus aucune réponse. J'avais alors pris mon sac et, coincé sous la porte, il y avait un morceau de papier.

Je reconnus l'écriture de Naruto.

 _« La situation a assez duré. Tout a changé, tout. Ça ne peut plus continuer. Tu dois penser que je suis lâche et c'est sans doute ce que je suis. Oui, en fait, c'est MOI le GROS CON ! Oublie moi, c'est mieux ainsi, je ne te mérite pas._

 _Naruto. »_

J'avais l'impression d'être dans un cauchemar. Et j'ai réalisé que j'avais perdu l'homme que j'aimais, à cause des incompréhensions et d'un manque de discussion. De nos erreurs, surtout des miennes.

J'avais trouvé refuge chez Suigetsu, qui avait bien changé, d'ailleurs. Il avait son propre appartement. Un petit endroit, pas très grand mais suffisant pour lui. Naturellement, il m'hébergea le temps que je me retourne.

Deux mois sans nouvelles de Naruto. Au début, c'était un calvaire, je pleurais toutes les nuits. Puis, à force, j'avais dû me faire une raison. Naruto et moi, c'était terminé. Je comprenais là où j'avais fauté, qu'il n'avait plus supporté ma possessivité maladive qui l'avait étouffé. J'avais cessé de le harceler de coups de téléphone et de sms. J'avais trouvé un autre boulot beaucoup mieux payé même si j'avais hésité à quitter Temari et Shikamaru. Surtout Temari. C'était avant tout ma patronne mais c'était aussi un peu comme une grande soeur, au fond. Mais j'avais besoin d'argent pour me dégoter un appartement.

J'avais donc déménagé de chez Suigetsu. L'appartement était vraiment correct et son loyer abordable. Je rentrais largement dans mes frais. C'était lumineux et j'appris à m'y sentir bien. Les premières soirées ne furent pas évidentes, bien sûr. J'angoissais un peu de me retrouver tout seul. C'était une phobie. Mais avec Suigetsu qui passait de temps en temps, ça allait. Il m'avait aidé dans mon déménagement et à me trouver des meubles. C'était un chic type, ce Suigetsu.

Trois mois sans Naruto. La douleur était toujours présente mais bien moins mordante qu'au début. Mon boulot me prenait du temps et de l'énergie, surtout. Et pendant mon temps libre, je me faisais embarquer par Suigetsu dans ses soirées un peu trop arrosées.

« Faut que tu rencontres des gens, Sas'ke ! Qui sait, tu tomberas peut-être sur la perle rare ?! » il disait.

Je n'avais pas la tête à ça. Pour moi, la perle rare m'avait filé entre les doigts. C'était Naruto. Mais j'évitais d'y penser. Je n'avais pas envie de me refaire un peu plus de mal. Des coups d'un soir ? Ça ne m'intéressait pas vraiment. Je ne voyais pas l'intérêt. Je m'y étais fait, à la solitude, même si elle avait un goût amer, je préférais ça à un plan cul. Tout le monde faisait ça. Je n'étais pas tout le monde.

Quatre mois sans Naruto. Mon train-train quotidien emplissait toujours aussi bien ma vie. Métro-boulot-dodo, comme tous les citoyens lambda en somme. Selon Suigetsu, j'étais un peu plus ouvert d'esprit : j'avais réussi à sympathiser avec un de ses amis. Juugo, il s'appelait. Des amis, j'en avais peu mais je ne m'en plaignais pas. Juugo s'inscrivait donc sur la deuxième place de ma liste.

J'étais rentré du boulot. 18H45. J'avais mangé et je m'étais douché. 21h. J'étais allongé sur le canapé et je regardais une quelconque émission à la télévision. 23h. Je commençais à m'assoupir quand mon téléphone vibra sur ce qui allait me servir de lit ce soir. A la lecture du nom de l'auteur du message, mon coeur rata un battement.

 _Naruto..._

« Coucou. Ça va ? »

Simplement ça. J'avais dû relire une bonne dizaine de fois ces trois petits mots avant de lui répondre.

« Oh. Salut. Je vais bien oui. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

J'avais pensé à mille autres scénarios possibles. « Va te faire foutre, connard ! » ou « Mon amour... Reviens-moi par pitié... » entre autres. Mais j'avais opté pour une réponse neutre, ne laissant pas paraître mon excitation. Il ne m'avait pas oublié, alors... Et il avait conservé mon numéro... Je devais le dire : je ne l'avais jamais oublié non plus.

On conversait de temps à autre. J'étais content mais à la fois un peu perplexe. Souvent, il ne répondait pas à mes messages. Je le trouvais étrange d'agir ainsi. Est-ce qu'il voulait seulement jouer avec moi, avec mes sentiments ?

Je m'étais remis en question pendant son absence. Et j'avais décidé de ne pas lui courir après. En aucun cas je voulais souffrir de nouveau.

En résumé, il voulait me voir mais n'arrivait pas à se décider. C'était frustrant ! Il me faisait tourner en bourrique ! Alors, un matin, j'avais insisté.

 _« Viens chez moi ce soir ou tire un trait définitivement sur moi. Ton petit jeu a assez duré. Tu veux venir, alors viens. Ou supprime mon numéro et oublie moi. »_

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise d'entendre la sonnette de ma porte retentir dans l'après-midi. J'avais les mains dans l'eau mousseuse de mon bac à vaisselle.

Derrière la porte, Naruto. Je pouvais lire la peur dans ses yeux. Mon coeur se serra à la vue de l'homme que j'avais aimé si fort et que j'aimais encore...

Nous avions discuté longtemps. Très longtemps.

« Tu veux revenir dans ma vie, c'est bien ça ? Il y a des conditions. » avais-je dit.

J'avais énuméré toutes mes pensées et Naruto m'écoutait attentivement.

Nous nous étions installé sur le canapé. Enfin, Naruto sur le canapé et moi sur l'accoudoir. Et alors que je faisais un monologue, Naruto me prit par la taille et me fit tomber sur lui. Et il m'embrassa. C'était une sensation indescriptible de redécouvrir ce flot de sentiments. Cette bouche, cette odeur... Il m'avait manqué.

Il m'avait demandé s'il pouvait venir chez moi, le soir-même. Le lendemain, il partait en déplacement toute la semaine, à cause du boulot. J'acceptais. Il mangea donc chez lui et revint pour 20h30.

On avait passé la soirée collé l'un à l'autre comme au début. Et dans la chambre, il me fit l'amour comme aux premiers jours...

Notre histoire reprit son cours. J'avais changé. Je mettais de la distance volontairement. Pour me protéger. Car cette séparation m'avait laissé des marques. Je m'étais scarifié le bras gauche. Pour me punir ? Peut-être. J'étais soulagé à chaque fois que la lame entaillait ma peau et que le rouge carmin de mon sang perlait. Je ne savais pas bien expliquer ce geste. Mais les cicatrices étaient maintenant gravées sur ma peau.

Naruto aussi avait changé. Il faisait attention à moi. Il était redevenu le mec tendre du début. Je me sentais de nouveau comme une forteresse blindée à ses côtés.

Naruto était tout. J'ai su que c'était avec lui que je voulais vieillir. Et faire ma vie.

Trois ans... Nous fêtions nos trois ans. Je l'aimais plus qu'hier mais toujours moins que demain.

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes toujours ensemble. Grâce à lui, je suis devenu un autre homme. J'ai appris à lui accorder ma confiance. On se dispute toujours de temps en temps mais plus pour les mêmes choses. Là, c'est plutôt au sujet sa flegme légendaire de mettre les couverts sur la table. Et d'autres petites choses comme ça... Mais on s'aimait. Oh oui, on s'aimait.

Naruto, je l'avais définitivement dans la peau. J'étais heureux de l'avoir retrouvé. Et je ne voulais plus jamais le quitter. Est-il possible d'aimer si fort ? Oui. Et sans se faire de mal en plus.

Naruto, mon coup de foudre improbable. Je souhaite lui vouer mon existence tout entière. Lui appartenir, jusqu'à la mort. Je veux l'aimer sans hésiter. Car je ne crains plus la peur.

Naruto... Il a su réparer mon coeur brisé.

 _ **THE END**_

* * *

Petit One shot sans prétention, mais j'ai eu du plaisir à l'écrire. Merci d'avoir lu !

TheLifeIsOnlyMystery


End file.
